


乳香

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 3p?, M/M, Prostitution, furry白狼, 个人xp放出, 奇怪的种族设定, 奇怪的设定, 奇怪的走向, 小奶牛HS, 怀孕描写, 抹布名字好难取dbq, 榨乳, 触手章鱼, 道具使用, 魔物风俗馆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 年男贺礼（x）从黑市买来的小奶牛HS在魔物风俗馆工作了不久就不小心揣上了崽烦恼的章鱼店主请来魔物衍生品专家白狼来帮忙榨奶卖钱
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	乳香

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

“吱呀”一声，木门被打开了，胶白色的灯光射进黄黯黯的冷清房间中，照亮门边一隅。

眼前的地板被厚重的被褥铺得满满当当，屋内深处有一个四方的区域被将近一米高的栅栏围住，仅占了房间的一半，而这围栏像是出现在了错误的地方——它不该是出现在一间不甚宽敞的房间中而是该竖在广阔的牧场草地上，并且那微妙的高度也不像能起到任何功能的样子。因为在这块被单独划出的区域中，一具一眼望去呈现完整人形的肉体正侧躺着在一堆边角漏出雪白棉花的亚麻色枕头中，那双属于人类的结实修长的双腿分明可以轻松跨越这些栅栏。

可接着向上望去，这个结论却又有些悬乎了。在蜷曲的双腿上方，一大块圆润的肉色不协调地凸起，像是在怀中抱着一个充满气的球体一般，看起来极其笨重。

白狼的视线又移到腹部上方面两团鼓胀欲裂的娇小乳房上，目不斜视地向身后将他领来的店主问道：“就是他吗?”

店主塔克与他是异族，半人的上半身下长着多只肥大的青黑色触手，在他身旁走路时却静悄悄的，不出一点声音。

塔克为了确认，向软趴趴的触手使施力支楞上身，越过他的肩膀望了两眼，答道：“对，那就是平野，耳环上的编号没错。”

白狼应声也去瞧他耳朵上的标识，可下意识地去脸颊旁散落的凌乱黑发中寻找的视线落了空，这才反应过来不该在人类长着耳朵的地方去找。塔克跟他说过的，这是头有八分像人的小奶牛。果不其然，在他脑袋上毛茸茸的发丛间看到了突起的淡褐色牛角，下面正垂搭着的黑白花纹的耳朵，耳尖随着不规则的呼吸微微升落，间或显露出耳内隐约的嫩粉色。罩着一层灰影的银色圆环躺在太阳穴上，反射出黯淡的光，映晕在近旁的黑色皮革眼罩上。

踏入房间，天花板上吊下的灯泡“登”的自动亮起。他被粘在那白花花的胸口处的视野突然变得无比清晰，这才看清两个雪团子上缀着的血红乳尖被封在呈弧形的晶状胶体中，还在痛苦地往外吐着点点白星。

他走近了，蹲下身子，收起尖利的爪子，拿指腹去弹了弹裹住发胀奶头的奇异的胶体，整个雪丘都因此滚起肉浪，孕期敏感的身体也直发颤。

“这是你身上分泌凝固的黏液吧，你拿这玩意封住奶水可是会对产乳产生影响的。”他拿责问的眼神去望一旁的塔克。

塔克却一副漫不经心的模样，扯了扯嘴角，回答道：“没办法嘛，我也是第一次遇到这种事，哪知道该怎么办才好，要不然也不会叫你这个专家来指导了。”

白狼悄悄地叹了口气，“不过用眼罩蒙住他的眼睛算是做对了，减少外界的惊吓对提升奶质会有帮助。”

“雄性种族产奶挺稀罕，有钱人就喜欢珍稀的东西。”他惊异地端详了一会平野腿间的雄性性器，开口道。

“他还是我前不久才从黑市上买回来的，是雄的，但脸看着挺漂亮的，很多种族的也不会在意干的是哪个洞。就是他虽然成年不短了，但先前在和平的地方无忧无虑地呆惯了，刚带回来的时候什么都不懂还怕生得不得了，话都说不了两句，连名字都是问了好几天后才哑哑地答了我。”塔克悠闲地绕着他转了半圈，讲起事情的经过来，来继续为自己辩解，“调教他可费了我不少时间，结果开始接客没多久就给我揣上崽了。”

说着又开始气愤起来，塔克伸出一只触手穿过栏杆的空隙，戳戳平野腹部软软的隆起，“明明都好好叮嘱过他不要让客人射在里面了，还是糊里糊涂地白给人家操，莫名大了肚子，问他是哪个的种都答不出。”

平野在梦中呜咽一声，抱着肚子把身子蜷缩成更小一团。白狼看着有些心软，忍不住出言稍稍维护他：“要是他产的奶能卖出去的话，那价格可不低。”

“那得和他正常工作赚的钱比比，”塔克眼皮半阖着盘算起来，下肢不住扭动，“如果要真那么值钱，那干脆就让他不停地怀孕产奶好了，反正怎么赚的都是钱。”

白狼不说话了，掏出放在脚边的布袋中的工具来，用凌厉的眼神示意塔克打开围栏。塔克识相地闭了嘴，打开跟着进入圈地后，绕到平野的背后，用一只粗壮的触手，穿过平野的腋下，小心地将他卷起来，稍稍抬起他的上半身悬在空中。

飞速地拔下平野一边胸部上的黏稠胶体，换上透明的喇叭形吸乳罩，尽头伸出的导管后还连着一个标有刻度的奶瓶，导管上方鼓出一块区域，其头顶带着一个把手。

将另一边罩子内的乳垫也对准平野胀大的乳晕按上，极快的手速使得仅在拨开胶体的冲击力下漏出一些奶水来，洒在了白狼的下腹上。

“这是人类发明的榨乳工具，正好可以用到他身上。”说着便摸索几下，检查是否将全部的乳肉都囊括在罩子中。

平野被翻弄得已经有了苏醒的迹象，眉头紧皱起来，被压迫的乳头猛地释放后，更是猝不及防地痛呼出声。很快又感受到乳房被纳入狭小拥挤的空间，仿佛害怕因此受到惩罚般的小心翼翼的挣扎愈演愈烈，平野不知口中惊慌地说着什么，逐渐染上了浓重的哭腔，不停摆动着肩膀企图甩掉胸部上垂下的令人不安的重量。

白狼不得不拿用了点力按住他乱动的肩膀，可只是让他更绝望地使出蛮力，抖落了吸乳罩的一半边沿，发出“啵唧”的声音。

“给我安分点！”塔克发出低沉的喉音，闻声白狼手下的身体一滞，竟真的缓缓软了下来，只剩细细的颤抖和恐惧的呜声。

“啧，他在他们种族里面也算是强壮的了，到现在还动不动就想凭力气一决胜负。”

可就连这也嫌太过了，塔克又伸出一只较细的触手，挤入平野饱满的双唇中，白色疙瘩凸起的粗粝表面将本就粉嫩的嘴唇磨得更加殷红。白狼甚至能看到平野作呕时张开的口中，那青黑触手上的白色黏软吸盘附在他舌面上、触手细如线的尖端在软腭上灵活打转的景象。

黑色眼罩遮盖了大半的小巧脸庞上，被照得近乎透明的白皙皮肤在难耐地抽动着，无法吞咽的透明津液流过发红的嘴角。淫靡的光景让白狼一瞬晃了神，不禁描绘起最初青涩懵懂的平野被调教得下流的画面。

沉默地将跑出的乳肉挤压赶回玻璃罩中、用力按压吸附好，白狼全程都目不斜视地盯望着平野近在咫尺的面孔。即使离得这样近，他的脸看起来还是那么小，好像他一不小心就会把他弄坏。虽然听说是属于强健的那一类，但相比他高大魁梧的野兽体格，这和人类相近的身体在白狼看来还是那么娇小、那么易碎，那些覆在骨骼上的彭软肌肉仿佛都仅仅只是出于情趣作用。

也许望了太久，白狼感觉自己甚至已经望穿了阻隔平野视线的皮制眼罩，望见了那后面的一双澄澈明亮的眼睛。久久凝视着这双令人爱怜的含泪双眸，白狼甚至没能理解塔克吵闹的催促声的意义。过了好一会才回过神来，恍恍地随口解释：“挤奶之前得先按摩一下，这样有助于体内的循环，产出更多奶来。”

塔克眯着眼，若有所思地盯着他，随后勾起一个了然的狡黠笑容，向白狼的下身努努下巴。

白狼顺着那扎人的视线望见自己昂首的欲望，羞愤地瞪视回去。

可塔克不恼不怒，还是含着笑，绕到平野身后，一圈黏糊糊的触手包裹住了他的下身，并蠕动触手栓住他的两只手腕，将他摆成跪趴的姿势。

这个无言的暗示不言而喻。可这虽然表面上看是善解人意的户门大开、筵请贵客，但白狼确定踏进这扇门后，就一个铜币的酬劳都别想从店主这拿到了，不管是现在这道榨奶的活，还是之后到市场上交易的费用，都会被用使用了平野的身体所抵消掉。

但在白狼的犹豫之间，塔克已经沉下身体贴上平野的臀背，骑着耸动起来。

“怎么了?不是你说的要按摩吗?”

言后掩饰一般，触手内侧的浅色部分卷上平野腿间垂挂的性器，不时挤入顶端搅动逗弄，根部宽大的吸盘吸附在丰硕浑圆的臀瓣上，吸盘收缩蠕动，发出“噗叽噗叽”的水声。猛然袭来的快感引得平野不住胡乱扭动起四肢，腰部一沉一拱，沉沉的孕肚和两个白馥馥的乳房一起抖动起来。没等被手动挤出，随着连绵的隐忍呻吟，乳白色的奶水就小股小股地喷洒出来，模糊了玻璃罩，留下一层暗昧的淡白色。

平野好似一个被折腾得破破烂烂的提线人偶，被牵引着将脑袋埋在了白狼的腿间。大腿上细软的兽毛擦过他的脸颊，他不得要领地歪歪头，又主动拿脸去蹭感那触良好的毛毯。

“好孩子，前面有好吃的大肉棒给你舔。”

平野听罢，蓦的缩回了脖子，垂着脑袋吸了吸红红的鼻头，很快下了决心又张开紧抿的挺翘嘴唇，向前去够面前应该存在的阴茎。

圆圆的鼻尖领头探向体味逐渐浓重的胯间，他小小地皱了皱鼻子后，伸出软舌在大致的位置舔了几下。白狼俯首望着他兢兢的小动作，胯下的巨物不住隔着短裤充血跳动。平野受了一惊，折起的耳朵一下跳动起来，露出鲜嫩的粉色来。

这时塔克缓缓松开了平野的双手，失去桎梏的手在空中挥动着寻找支撑，最终摸到了两只毛绒绒的大腿，就这样被轻巧地送入白狼的怀抱中。

在白狼大腿上扑腾几下，平野一头栽到了胯间，头顶上两只圆钝的角戳到坚硬的腹肌上，吃痛的沙沙呜鸣一声。

白狼捧起他姣好的脸庞，光是两根手指就足以围住他的整张脸来，简直如同人类摘下樱桃那样简单。视线在他莓果色的嘴唇上逡巡，白狼有些难以抉择。被蹭得皱巴巴的土黄色布料下，是会超过他想象的硕大巨物，他根本不可能吃得下这根阳物。那不仅会把他可爱的嘴唇撑烂，甚至可能令他窒息在哪怕最轻微的抽插中。

可是立着起兽毛的手还是犹豫着扯下了遮挡物，抬起青筋暴起的圆硕龟头，送到小巧的嘴唇边。

强烈的膻腥味让平野撇了撇眉毛，不得不硬着头皮迎上去。可光是赤红的头部就撑满了他的两边脸颊，他艰难地搅动舌头，不小心便被自己无法活动喉部吞咽的津液所呛到，含着巨大的肉棒咳起来，不久咳嗽变成了干呕。

他哑哑地呜呜几声，讪讪吐出未尽兴的阴茎，低下头舔了舔血红的嘴唇，滴落的血滴在白皙的下颚肌肤上画出可怖的浅红线条。白狼这才注意到胯下的阳物泛起的晶莹水光中夹着几条血丝，大概是他柔嫩的嘴唇被靠近柱身的短硬阴毛给扎破了。

极害怕途中停下会被扇打似的，又立刻再次拿厚唇吸上汨汨淌出浊液的顶端。不知何时，垂挂在他胸前的奶瓶内部标记的刻度被淙淙溢出的小股奶水冲刷得模糊起来。白狼捞起奶瓶望望，心想，他表现得是这样青涩，好像是刚接触他的第一个客人，可原来他的身体已经被调教得光是舔吸肉棒就会兴奋地从胸部流出奶了啊。

想到这，心里便有些不是滋味，两手同时握住把手，“啃叽啃叽”的拧动起来，软鼓鼓的乳房被硅胶乳垫挤压得大变形状，榨出的乳汁发出哗啦啦的水流声，让平野红破了脸，红霞一直飞到高高扬起的脖颈。但他口中拔高的呻吟却无法抑制，沿着连绵起伏的高山流个不停。

白狼的有力的手指极速甩动，使得手中的吸乳器除了抽吸还多了淫邪的震动效果，在平野的胸部布下一阵疼痛一阵酸痒。

一只触手蜿蜒着从他的下体攀上抖动的圆润肚皮，在他情迷意乱地扭动腰部时将它扶稳了。

白狼略带赞许地看向塔克，却瞧见他黏在平野身上蠕动的触手边缘白灼液体正在逐渐扩大，下面是平野被因快感而失控的吸盘吸吮得变得暗红的肌肤。

“你不会把你中间那只紫色的肮脏短触手插进去了吧？”白狼质问道。

“没事，我就在外面蹭蹭，没进去。况且他已经怀上了，难不成还能再多揣一胎吗?”

说罢，塔克沉着嗓子低吟一声，更多黏液顺着平野抽搐起来的肉实大腿上嗒嗒滴落。靡乱的动作停止了，塔克却不像打算从平野身上下来的样子。

“这小奶牛的胸部不够大，屁股倒是不小。真说不好哪边更能赚钱。”

白狼低头盯望着将近要被灌满的奶瓶不语，几次欲言又止，最终在一片淫靡的水声和呻吟声中突兀地严肃开口道：“以后除了榨奶和贩卖的工作，不如让我也负责给他授精吧。”

只听见塔克嗤笑出声，带着讽刺的意味回道：“你这一打算倒是占了两样便宜。不过你这一妄言，倒让我觉得他或许是个了不得的宝贝。”

塔克这才从平野的臀部上移开身体，露出他被搅得一塌糊涂的腿间光景，不仅屁股上挂着大片粘稠物，大腿间还有透明丝线横布。

失去牵引的双腿发软，根本无法支撑多了一个小孩份的重量的身体，平野向一边倒去，幸而的那只触手还没松开，将他适时悬空扶住，稳稳地放倒在皱巴巴的湿枕头上。平野半阖着眼，精致的脸上表情失神恍惚，又缩起四肢，抱紧了他的大肚子。

那副膨馥肉体好像还是被乳水灌得满当当的、一捏就能出汁的样子，被奶水和精液浸泡的身子在灯光下闪着低调的津润光泽。

“你看，这样子多适合他。”


End file.
